


Pour Some Sugar......

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assertive Dean, Blow Job, Hum Job, M/M, s01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is tired of waiting......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar......

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this isn't too cheesy, sex writing is hard!

When Sam opened the bathroom door, tendrils of steam preceded him into the small hotel room where Dean was lying sprawled on the bed nearest the door. He couldn't help but become flustered while taking in Dean's come and get me position.

Of course nothing escaped Deans attention when it came to Sam these days so he instantly gave him a smile that promised all sorts of fun things. Sam stood in the doorway transfixed as Dean slid off of the bed and swaggered toward him.

"Looks like it's a good time to make good on that blowjob I owe you, what with you standing there with no shirt on. Sammy, I ever tell you I love those pajama pants?

" Uh Dean that was just a joke, you don't have to."

"Sam have you ever known me to do something I didn't want to? I don't wanna skirt around this anymore and I don't wanna have a long discussion about it. Just let me...."

Dean met Sam's lips with his and it was instant fire. He licked his way into Sam's mouth like he never wanted to forget the taste.

Sam stood still and let Dean in hesitantly, almost as if he were afraid if he moved too suddenly Dean would change his mind, say it was a mistake, that it was wrong but the moment never came. Instead he wrapped one hand in Sam's hair and used it to maneuver Sam's mouth so he could deepen the kiss. His other hand wandered over the warm skin on his brothers chest.

Sam finally relaxed under Dean's hands letting his do some wandering of their own. He started on Deans hips letting his hands skim under the hem of Deans shirt. The warmth he found there felt like Sam's personal heaven.

He pulled back and tugged at Deans shirt until his brother got the hint and helped him get it off. Being that close to Deans hard torso was like touching a piece of art you've been told was off limits then finally getting to stroke the canvas.

Sam couldn't help but moan in appreciation as he bent to run his tongue around Deans nipples and heard him gasp in pleasure. He started to work his way down Dean's abdomen when Dean stopped him by tugging his hair lightly.

"Uh uh Sammy, my turn."

"Dean you're exhausted..."

He pressed his lips against Sam's shutting him up before moving down to nip and lick his jaw line. Once he got to Sam's neck Sam let out a mewl that had Dean smiling against his brothers skin, and he worked that spot for what seemed like forever before continuing his path.

Before Sam realized it Dean had walked him backwards until he was leaning against the wall and Dean was tugging his pants down lowering himself to his knees.

When Sam felt Dean lick the V that formed at his hips he nearly lost it and Dean must have sensed it because he pulled back.

"I'm nowhere near done baby brother so just hang on."

The gravel in his voice drove Sam insane and he illustrated by bucking his hips forward as if to tell Dean to get on with it. Dean chuckled low and Sam felt it resound through his entire body.

Finally Sam could feel Dean's hot breath on his cock and he stilled until he felt a slick hot stripe travel up the underside then concentrate on his tip, dipping into the slit there. Sam slammed his head against the wall and nearly fell over when he felt his dick slide past Deans lips to be cradled on his tongue.

He looked down in time to see Dean move his head forward and take him in all the way to the base. Deans lips were fucking beautiful wrapped around him. His eyes were closed and he looked completely at peace with his nose nestled in The soft curls that surrounded Sam's cock. He inhaled, and it tickled Sam a little but not enough to react, then he started up a rhythm that had Sam struggling to breath.

It started with Dean taking Sam into his mouth until he could feel himself hitting the back of Deans throat then he would hollow his cheeks while pulling back and run his tongue into Sam's slit before starting up all over again. The humming Dean was doing made the pleasure more intense than Sam thought could be possible..... Until he found his head bobbing to a rhythm as well.

"Dude, is that Def Leppard?"

Dean gave him a leering look from beneath his eyelashes and pulled off with a pop.

"Pour your sugar on me Sammy."

"Seriously?"

"Hey I've always been complimented on my technique"

"Oh yeah, Charlie used to do this one thing......"

"Sam if you ever mention him again while I'm this close to your dick I'll fucking bite it off" Dean growled.

"Oh right but I wanna hear about what other people like?"

"Point taken" and before Sam could even finish rolling his eyes Dean was sucking him so hard that Sam came in waves down Deans throat, clutching his hair in his hands.

Once Sam could open his eyes he looked down and saw Dean sitting on his haunches and stroking himself. Sam dropped to his knees and replaced Dean's hands with his own.

Before Dean could throw his head back Sam wrapped his other hand around the back of it and pulled him in for a kiss. He mapped Dean's mouth with his tongue like he never wanted to forget it, licking as far as he could and tasting himself only made it better.

Sam knew Dean was getting ready to come by the way his whole body was shaking and Sam stroked him through the last of it. Dean leaned against him worn out from his orgasm and Sam helped him up and helped him into his bed. Dean fell asleep instantly. He stood between both beds for a few seconds before deciding to climb into his own and turned off the dim lamp.


End file.
